1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lampholders and more specifically to a wall or ceiling mountable lampholder for a non-incandescent lamp having two pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical lamp holder of the known prior art which can include a switch includes a body member having a central bore which extends through the body member. A threaded screw shell, which may be connected to a switch, is inserted through the rear surface of the body member such that the threaded screw shell extends through the central bore with a major portion extending outward beyond a neck of reduced diameter into the area being illuminated. An internally threaded cap is screwed over the exposed end portion of the threaded screw shell to anchor the switch and screw shell in position and electrically insulates the exposed end portion of the threaded screw shell. Since the threaded screw shell is metal and the cap is of an insulating material such as porcelain, the external screw thread of the threaded screw shell and the internal threads of the cap do not closely match making assembly in the field difficult. Also, if the adjoining surfaces of the cap and neck of the body member which defines the bore are not flat, the cap may not sit properly on the threaded screw shell. In addition, the rear surface of the lamp holder is normally flat and, therefore, all parts of the lamp holder extend outward a considerable distance from the wall or ceiling surface to which it is mounted and into the area being illuminated.
In another prior art lamp holder, a body member is formed with a recess or cavity in its rear surface to accept a switch assembly and a neck extending from its front surface with a central bore therethrough within which is placed a threaded screw shell. An annular ring is placed in the central bore adjacent its intersection with the recess. The switch assembly is placed in the recess and against one surface of the annular ring. A threaded screw shell is introduced via the central bore to engage the opposite surface of the annular ring. Fasteners are used to join the switch assembly to the threaded screw shell by trapping the annular ring between them. The switch assembly is larger than the central bore and, therefore, can not be removed via the central bore. Tabs which extend outward from the threaded screw shell engage recesses in the face of the annular ring to prevent the thread screw shell being removed form the body member via the rear recess.
Each of the prior art lampholders described above includes a substantially flat rear surface adapted to be mounted to an outlet box mounted in a wall or a ceiling, and a neck which extends substantially outwardly from the front surface and having a threaded screw shell located within the outwardly extending neck. Elimination of the extending neck and threaded screw shell will result in a lamp holder that is more economical to produce, less obtrusive and less prone to breakage. In addition, the body member of the prior art lamp holders is normally slightly larger than the diameter of the wall box to which it is mounted and, therefore, the wall or ceiling surface must be closely fitted to the outlet box to avoid cosmetic repairs.
A more compact lampholder which avoids some of the above noted problems and which can receive a lamp which is more efficient to operate such as a non-incandescent lamp is desired.